Dead and Gone (2)
An episode and the midseason finale of Season 11. Main Plot The episode starts out at the dance with Drew, Katie and Adam walking in. Bianca then appears and Drew explains that he invited her because she needed to get away from Vince. After some awkward time spent eating, Drew attempts to start a conversation which falls flat. Katie sees Bianca's bruises and says that she knows about Vince. Katie and Drew dance. Bianca also dances with Adam. Bianca and Drew start to dance when Vince walks in. He and Drew fight (which Drew easily wins). Vince then pulls out his gun and shoots but ends up shooting Adam in the left shoulder. Katie has been taking first aid classes so she tries to help Adam and slow down the bleeding before the ambulance arrives. Bianca then picks up the gun and leaves saying she needs to end it. Drew, knowing that he has to go find Bianca, asks Clare and Eli to go to the hospital in the ambulance with Adam. Both quickly say yes. Drew has an emotional moment with Adam and then goes to find Bianca. Katie comes with him and finds Bianca, who is standing outside of Vince's safehouse. Drew convinces her to let go of the gun and gives her the phone to call the police. At the hospital Audra shows up and checks on Adam who weakly makes a joke. Vince is seen being arrested and Bianca in a squad car. Drew, Katie, and Bianca show up to the hospital and Audra blames Bianca. Drew stands up for saying how helpful she was. Audra decides to help Bianca. Subplot Jake is getting ready for prom when his dad, Glen, walks in. Glen asks about what would happen if he and Clare broke up while they were under the same roof living together, and that he doesn't want either Jake nor Clare to get hurt. Jake seems to be thinking of their relationship. Later, Jake is at prom standing alone, and Clare eventually walks in. Clare says that they can make the relationship work because her mom is moving on to fast and that this whole marriage thing will blow over, but Jake disagrees, saying his dad is finally happy. Clare asks him "What about me?" And Jake says "We should cool it," meaning he wants to break up. Later when Eli, Clare and Adam are at the hospital, Clare asks Adam if getting shot hurts. He sarcastically responds "No, it felt like a warm summer hug on a cold day," and both Eli and Clare laugh. Eli says while looking at Clare that girls love scars. Adam sarcastically says, "Yay." and that now he has something else to explain when he takes his shirt off. Eli and Clare once again laugh. Once Mrs. Torres arrives Eli and Clare walk over to the side of the hall, and Clare vents to Eli about her and Jake's break up, Clare tells Eli that things got complicated between her and Jake. Eli asks how complicated and Clare shows Eli a text from Jake. Eli, confused by Jake's wording in the text asks Clare, "Sis?" and Clare tells him that their parents are getting married. Eli tells Clare he's sorry to hear that they're broken up, but Clare says "I guess it's not meant to be," and they smile at each other. Third plot After talking to Holly J (through facetime) Riley attempts to talk to Zane who tells him he accepted Eastern. Sav gets Winnie to take him back to school. When they get there Sav turns on the lights he set up and some romantic music. They get a text saying someone has been shot. Once they get back Winnie leaves saying Sav was a mistake. The next day Sav says goodbye to Winnie who kisses him and tells him that in a different time and place they would've worked. Trivia *The title of this episode was named after the song "Dead and Gone" by T.I. featuring Justin Timberlake. *Aislinn Paul (Clare) stated before the episode aired, that this prom episode would be "more dramatic, definitely bigger and definitely very physical" than any other dance from the past. *This episode was the final appearance of Holly J, Sav, Zane, Anya, and Riley as regulars, as they have graduated. *Whether it was planned or a coincidence, TeenNick aired Time Stands Still (2) on the day this episode aired. (This episode was the first school shooting in Degrassi history.) *This episode marked the second school shooting in Degrassi history, but it was the third shooting all together of the series. *This episode marked the fourth prom episode in Degrassi. *Sav Bhandari was the last current senior to be seen on screen. *Vince was arrested in this episode. *This episode marked Adam Torres being wounded by a shooting. *This episode marked the end of Jake and Clare's relationship. Quotes *Clare: "Did it hurt getting shot?" Adam: "No, it felt like a warm hug on a cold day." *Bianca (mouthing to Drew): "Thank you." Gallery Tumblr lqrhftsTfl1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Biancaglare.jpg Drewkatie.jpg Gun.PNG Misfits.PNG Omghahhahaha.jpg Owenanya.jpg Phones.PNG Riley at prom possibly looking at Zane.png Soya.PNG Zaneprom.jpg Clare 1.jpg tumblr_lqvi1xhmD21qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lqvi3kW1D11qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lqumbygvkM1qgzoke.jpg tumblr_lqumdkjObL1qgzoke.jpg Tumblr lqvn4rvzdd1qgs86ro1 500.jpg Photos-Videos of Degrassi.png Links *Download Dead and Gone (2) *http://www.megavideo.com/?d=K7P4PD90 Watch Dead and Gone (2) Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Prom Category:Two-part episodes Category:Graduation Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Break-Ups Category:Relationship Issues Category:Gang Category:Now or Never Category:Gang violence Category:School fights Category:School Shooting Category:Guns Category:Death Category:Domestic Violence Category:Arrested Category:Drama Category:Shooting Category:Hospitalized Category:Dance Category:School Dances Category:Gang Violence